Learning to Live in the Moment
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: In this installment, Tony learns that while concern is a good thing, it doesn't have to run his life. Will contain spanking. If that isn't your cup of tea, then please do not read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with something new. Sorry it's been a while. I've been trying to get my P.I. business going. Warning: Reference to spanking and spanking in this story. If that isn't your thing, please do not read. **

**Learning to Live in the Moment**

Jethro Gibbs watched from his position on the crutches as his son effortlessly led the investigation of the scene. Hearing footsteps, he turned to find one of his oldest friends walking up behind him. Quickly changing his facial expression, he greeted the M.E.

"Bask away Jethro. You are allowed to take pride in your son. And the wonderful job he is doing with this case. He is quite the investigator. But I suppose you already knew that."

Gibbs smirked at being caught. Yes, he was extremely proud of Tony, and not just because he was a great agent. His son was an amazing person, more so than most people gave him credit for. Thinking about the events that brought on the crutches, he had to smile again.

Playing football in the park with a bunch of ten year olds sounded like a harmless enough way to spend a Sunday afternoon with not only his son, but also the children his son spent so much time and energy on. Being a mentor for those children meant more to Tony than he would ever admit.

So it began. They split the teams up and appointed him and Tony the quarterbacks for obvious reasons; they were the only ones who could actually see over the heads of the linemen. The game was going great until the bunch decided to gang up on Gibbs and sack him before he could through another touchdown pass.

As soon as the wall of preteens hit his lower body, Jethro Gibbs knew he was in trouble. Feeling the left knee pop painfully out of place as he fell to the ground, he tried to keep his composure for the children. Tony though knew something was wrong the moment he saw his dad's face. The panic seemed to set in then.

The trip to the emergency room was anything but pleasant. So few trips to the ER rarely are. Having his knee put back in place was painful. Watching the guilt in Tony's bright green eyes was more so. Tony would blame himself, of course. After all, the game had been his idea. It wouldn't matter that Jethro had chosen to play all on his own. Tony wouldn't see that. He would just see that his dad was hurt and it was his fault.

That night was spent getting the guest room ready for Jackson, who had upon hearing about the injury, insisted on driving down to help out until Leroy was back on his feet.

The shuffling of feet beside him brought back to reality. Tony was just finishing up with the photos, packing everything to get it back to Abby. The look he threw at his dad spoke of his concern for the older man. Despite many attempts on Tony's part to convince him to take a few days off and rest, hear he stood.

"Dad, you really should be home, resting, healing. You trained me well; I can take it from here."

Gibbs had no doubts about his son's abilities to head the investigation. Tony was intelligent, insightful, and diligent on cases. His concern was for Tony, himself. The kid would work himself into the ground trying to do everything just right because of that misplaced guilt. He would second-guess everything he did and every insight into the case he had.

"I think I'll stick around awhile. I like watching you guys work knowing I get to sit back and do absolutely nothing."

"Well you can sit back and do just that at the office. Come on. Ziva and McGee have already left to take the evidence back to Abby."

The drive back was quiet. Gibbs tried to talk to Tony about the incident at the park, but the boy just brushed him off.

"Tony this was not your fault. This…was an accident. This is the universe telling me I'm way too old to play tackle football with rambunctious ten year olds."

Tony parked the car in the lot and turned the key before he took a deep breath. Gibbs just didn't get it. This was totally his fault. He was the one who agreed to the football game. He was the one who let Gibbs play even though he was worried something might happen.

"I was scared. I just kept thinking about all the awful things that could happen. This is just a minor injury, but what happens when something major happens? I don't think I could handle that."

"Tony look at me."

When Tony still kept his head turned toward the window, Jethro did what any parent would do. He used his if you do not do what I ask I'm going to wear your backside out voice.

"Now son!"

Tony's head snapped up and over, his eyes focused on his dad. He knew that voice. He knew that if he disobeyed, his dad would bust his butt. He had too much experience with that particular side of his dad to ignore him now.

"We have a dangerous job, things are going to happen. People are bound to get hurt. We can't prevent that. All we can do is try to prepare for that. Take precautions. Use common sense. I'm not going anywhere for a while, kiddo. I have too much in my life that I'd miss. Moreover, this little knee thing was all my fault. I should have known better than to get out there with those children. You know what though? I had fun. And so did you. Those boys did also. It was a great day, son. I plan to do it again as soon as the knee heals."

Tony watched his dad head for the elevator. Maybe he was right. Even so, Tony would now be keeping a closer eye on the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

"I am going to the movie. I've had this planned for almost a month."

Tony DiNozzo then took a bite of the best French toast he had ever eaten. He both loved it and hated it when his grandpa was in town. The man could flat out cook and he always gave the best advice. He also believed in rules and consequences, just like his stern son. Said son was the reason Tony was now having this debate with Jackson Gibbs.

Once Tony had realized that Jackson was staying in D. C. for a few days and that his dad would be in good hands, he had gone out clubbing with a few college friends. It was not that unusual for him to do so. No, the unexpected part was Tony not getting home until after five a.m. Jethro Gibbs had not been a happy camper when Tony finally came through the door in the wee hours of the morning.

Realizing that arguing wasn't in his best interest, Tony wisely accepted the two-week grounding, never giving his movie plans with Abby a second thought. Until now. THE Saturday. And Tony was damned if he was going to cancel his plans just because his dad was a stick in the mud that had no idea what the word fun meant.

Jackson Gibbs eyed his grandson over the kitchen table. There was no way he was letting the boy go anywhere while he was being punished. Jethro had been right to ground the kid. He wasn't going to undermine that by letting Tony go out.

"I really don't care how long you've had these plans, you're still not going. You're grounded. For another week."

"Grandpa, I am going whether you say I can or not. So I'm just going to go change."

Jackson knew instantly what was going to happen. Even if he had been trying to avoid it all morning.

"You, son, are going to sit right there talk to me like an adult. I will not listen to such disrespect any longer. If you still insist on behaving like a spoiled child, I can treat you like one."

Tony stood debating his options. He really didn't want to tell Abby he had been grounded. She had been looking forward to the movie all week. Then again he didn't want to be spanked either and he knew without a doubt that if he tried to leave or backed talked again, his grandpa would set his behind on fire. Maybe he could talk his way out of this. Sitting back down at the table, Tony began to formulate a plan.

"Why don't you come with us to the movie? That would be great. I know Dad doesn't like movies, but you do. And Abby would love to see you again."

"She's coming for dinner later tonight. I imagine she can see me then."

"_Grandpaaa._ I don't want to tell her I'm grounded."

"Then you should have been home on time."

"This is so stupid! It's not as if I was drunk or anything. I was the DD. I didn't even have a beer! And now I'm grounded because I tried to do the right thing."

"If you raise your voice one more time, you'll be grounded and spanked. And you're grounded because you had both of us worried. You have a cell phone, Tony. USE. IT. Call us and let us know what's going on with you. You're grounded because no one could contact you and you certainly didn't bother to call anyone."

"I'm grown! I shouldn't have to call and check in with my parents every time I go out!"

Jackson opened the drawer under the microwave and pulled out the heavy wooden spoon. Tony had definitely earned this spanking.

"We worry about you, kiddo. We love you too much not to."

The hug caught him off guard. Tony wasn't expecting that. He wasn't expecting to be kissed on the forehead either but he was.

"I love you, kiddo. Leroy loves you more than you will ever know. Grounding you was completely fair. You acting like a disrespectful teenager is not."

Tony eyed the heavy spoon and sighed. He so deserved this spanking, but it was going to hurt.

"Here, take this into the living room and wait for me. I'll be there as soon I clean up the kitchen."

Tony took the spoon and turned toward the living room.

"Oh, and Tony. Don't you ever question your dad. He only has your best interest in mind."

Jackson punctuated that statement with ten hard swats to his grandson's pajama clad rump that sent the boy scurrying into the living room.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **

Tony rubbed his already sore backside and tried to swipe away the tears that were already falling. He felt terrible for everything he had said to his grandpa.

"Dad is going to kill me."

"No, but I might if you don't get your behind over here."

Jackson took in the tears and sighed. Tony was a complex person. Things could never be cut and dried for him.

"Come here."

Tony bolted into the outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said those things."

Jackson held him for long while before Tony pulled back. The hands that had held him so gently were now going to play a part in causing him pain. Tony realized that even if those strong hands were swatting him, they still held the love he had been denied for so long. His gramps wasn't spanking him to hurt him, he was teaching him a very painful lesson.

"Are you ready for this?"

Tony nodded his head.

"I need a verbal answer, son."

"Yes, sir."

Jackson wasted no time after that. He wanted to finish this. He hated having to even threaten a spanking, much less administer one.

Tony dropped his pj's and underwear and bent over the arm of the couch, preparing himself for the spanking.

Jackson raised his arm and brought the spoon down hard against the light pink backside.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Tony gritted his teeth and readied himself for more.

Jackson moved the spoon over to the other cheek and started spanking.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Tony let the tears fall. Yes, the spanking was painful, but the guilt was killing him.

Moving to the center of his grandson's rear, Jackson smacked the spoon five more times.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Tony let out a small squeal, but remained in position as Jackson lowered his aim to the sensitive under curve of Tony's rear end.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK!**

Jackson rubbed Tony's back, offering a small comfort. The kid was almost sobbing now. His tears were clearly visible. Jackson Gibbs hated himself.

"Half way there sweet heart."

Tony could only nod and wait for his gramps to finish.

Jack moved his aim up to the bubble that was Tony's backside again and started spanking.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"It hurts! Stop! Please, no mooore!"

"Just ten more Honey."

"No Gramps please. I won't be rude anymore!"

Jack quickly, smacked down the spoon again.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK!**

The last licks were always the most painful, Tony decided as he sobbed his heart out. His backside was on fire. He just wanted to crawl into bed and cry out his sorrow.

Jackson pulled his grandson into his arms and over to the sofa. The boy's tears broke his heart.

Jethro Gibbs opened his front door to a deathly quiet house. Both his dad and Tony had been awake when he left that morning. Walking into the living room, he found his family. Jack was sitting on the couch, Tony asleep curled into him. The wooden spoon lay on the coffee table.

"What happened, Dad?"

"We had a little disagreement about his grounding and a movie."

Jethro ran his fingers through his son's hair and smirked. That wooded spoon had changed his tune about several things over the years also.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3 **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming. I love seeing them in my inbox.**

Tony sat gingerly through dinner and dessert, praying the end was in sight. His backside was still sore, and while there were no bruises or welts, the sting of that evil wooden spoon still lingered. As did the guilt of his actions earlier in the day. Gramps had said everything was fine between them, but Tony still felt terrible and that he knew had nothing to do with the burn in his hindquarters and everything to do with his grandpa's forgiveness. Tony wasn't sure he deserved that forgiveness.

Quickly excusing himself after the meal, Tony disappeared upstairs before anyone; Abby included could say a word to him.

"Gibbs you have to go talk to him. Something is wrong. Like really, wrong, Bossman. We can finish the KP duty, you're needed elsewhere."

Taking Abby's advice, Jethro Gibbs climbed the stairs to his son's room. He knew from experience that while Tony would still be feeling the wrath of the spoon, it would be bearable. This reaction had him baffled. Tony had never reacted like this to a spanking. Sure, the ill-conceived paddling had produced nightmares, but nothing like this. This quiet, subdued version of Tony worried him.

The knock startled him. He wasn't expecting anyone to notice he was gone, much less seek him out. He just wanted to wallow in his misery alone. He had fucked up, now he had to deal with that.

"Tony, son can I come in?"

Tony buried his head back into the pillow and sighed. Was this the lecture he had been expecting all afternoon? Or maybe he was grounded again?

"It's open."

The sight that greeted him as he entered made his heart flip. Tony was stretched out on his stomach on the bed, head covered with a pillow, shoulders shaking. Sitting down on the bed beside his son, Jethro reached out and rubbed his hand up and down the kid's quaking back.

"This have anything to do with the argument you had with Jack this morning?"

The barely there nod was all he got as an answer. Running his fingers through the brunette hair rewarded him with the sight of his son's tear stained face. Tony's green eyes were filled with tears and regret.

"I don't want him to hate me, Daddy, but he should!"

Gibbs smiled sadly, as he wrapped Tony in his arms. Tony didn't understand forgiveness when it was directed at him. He understood pain and hatred, but never forgiveness.

"Tony, he loves you. He will never hate you. He might get upset and angry with you sometimes, but he'll never hate you. He has no reason to."

"This morning I said some awful things. I'm surprised Gramps just spanked me. I expected worse. Not that that damn spoon wasn't enough."

"I think, you need to talk to Gramps, bud. He understands more than you think. He did live with me for eighteen years, you know."

"Yeah, and if the stories he tells are true you were no angel."

"No, I wasn't. He never expected me to be. He expected me to be human, kiddo."

Tony nodded and stood up. He really needed to talk to his Gramps. And hope that Jackson Gibbs understood him more than he understood himself. Hugging his dad, Tony headed to find his grandpa.

"Thanks, Dad."

Gibbs found Abby riffling through Tony's movie collection. She had five candidates picked out. An action movie, a comedy, a chic flick, a crime drama, and a political thriller. Gibbs had seen all of them several times. They were some of Tony's favorites. Smiling at Abby, he nodded his agreement.

Tony and Jackson came down thirty minutes later laughing at what Gibbs knew could only be a story from his past. If Tony knew half of the trouble he caused, he would flip.

"Hey, Tony pick a movie. I have five so choose wisely."

Tony closed his eyes and reached for a movie. Abby squealed as he pulled out _Miami Vice_.

"What? Colin Farrell, Jamie Foxx; what's not to like?"

Abby popped the DVD into the blu-ray player and plopped down beside Gibbs as the previews started.

Gibbs glanced at his son and smiled. The boy was sprawled out in the floor with his head in Jack's lap. He already had a running commentary going about the movie. Tony would be fine. If he could stay out of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4**

Jethro folded the throw blanket and placed it on the back of the couch. He then moved the pillows to each end and quietly made his way to kitchen. Watching from the doorway, he saw Tony pull out a textbook and flip through, finally finding his page. Tony turned back to the laptop on the table and began typing, stopping only long enough to confirm something from the book or his copious notes. Once he even played back part of a lecture on his digital recorder to find just the right information he needed. Smiling to himself, Jethro Gibbs walked to the refrigerator and began preparations for lunch.

Tony DiNozzo was almost half way finished with his criminal psychology paper when a gigantic BLT made its way to the table. Looking up, Tony realized that this was on ordinary BLT. No, it was stuffed with three different kinds of lettuce, two different types of tomatoes, the homemade pickles Jack had brought down, and even some slices of avocado and slivered carrots. Then there was the turkey bacon of course, all neatly wrapped in a whole-wheat tortilla that had been lightly browned in olive oil. He was so spoiled. And he loved it!

Tony watched as his dad sat across from him with his own BLT-PAC. Quickly sliding the computer and books over the side, Tony grabbed a napkin and the bottled water I front of him.

"You didn't have to make all this, Dad. I could have just grabbed some fruit or something."

"Well, I'm not too fond of starving myself. It was past lunchtime, son. I was hungry. You are too if you would take the time to notice."

Tony had to agree with him. He had been so busy at work and with his classes that he hardly had to think much less eat a decent meal. Hence, the reason, Gibbs was always plying him with food. Taking a bite, Tony savored the way the diverse flavors meshed to create an amazing concoction.

"What kind of mayo did you use?"

"It's one I mixed. Cracked pepper, a pinch of sea salt, a drizzle of olive oil, and just a sprinkle of garlic. And just a bit of lemon juice of course."

"This is awesome."

Gibbs smirked at his son. Tony was the chef in the house, but ever since he had started watching those cooking shows with Tony and Ducky, he had begun to experiment. Apparently, he was doing something right.

"What's the spin on this paper you've been working on?"

Tony chewed and swallowed before answering.

"Adolescent crime in the city and in rural areas. I'm trying to find a link. If there is one. If there isn't I want to know how the differing lifestyles contribute to the types of crime. Is it just the city life or are the core values and morals involved. Common sense tells me yes, I just have to back it up with the research."

Gibbs nodded as he thought about what Tony had just said. He wasn't entirely certain values and morals played as a big a role as Tony assumed they did.

"Okay, answer this though, my parents were very old fashioned in their ways, yet as a child, I was constantly into trouble. Your home life was drastically different, yet you rarely got into trouble. How does that fit into your theory?"

"There are extenuating circumstances in my case. We can't use me as an accurate model. Now about all this trouble you caused when you were younger?"

"I'm sure Jack has told you plenty. Finish your lunch."

Tony laughed as his dad stood to get another drink from the fridge. Maybe he needed to give jack a call. It could be considered research for his paper.

"And don't you even think about calling my dad. I will ground you for a month."

"Were you ever grounded?"

"Tony drop it."

"Did you ever get arrested?"

"Tony!"

"Were you ever…"

"If I tell you about my childhood will you give it a rest?"

"For a while."

The glare did little to dissuade now. He knew that behind that glare was a heart that held a soft spot just for him. And that was the reason he knew he could get any information he wanted out of his dad. He just had to play the appropriate cards during the right hand.

"Fine! Where do I start?"

"Why don't you tell me about getting drunk, parking on the side of the road and tossing beer cans at passing cars? Then having the cops take you home?"

"Fine, but this is the only time you will ever hear this story, so listen carefully."

Tony settled in to hear all about the antics of a teenage Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The criminal psych. paper could wait. This learning to live in the moment thing just might have some merit to it. He would have to tell his Gramps that the next time they talked. After all it was his advice to live one day at a time.


End file.
